lostsorceryfandomcom-20200215-history
Backgrounds
Backgrounds provide characters with the main story they will be experiencing through out the game. Each region has six different backgrounds. Dynasia Acolyte: Praise be to Hugh, he who rules now and all who came before. It was by Hugh's might that Abaddon was defeated. I will serve him and the dynasty in any way I can. Cardinal Eryk has called me to service, to see if I am worthy of some great quest. He has faith in me, though other cardinals think their own acolytes are fated for this quest. I must do all I can to prove myself worthy. Heretic Mercenary Noble's Child: It is the purpose of the nobility to represent their people, defend their safety, and provide for their welfare. The people that love in my barony are not my servants: I serve them. This is the way Hugh rules, the way my father rules, and the way I will rule. Before I am held down by the chains of rulership, I will venture among my people. I will help them. I will learn their problems, because their problems are my own. Temple Guard War Orphan: You grew up without parents and no idea who they were. It has been difficult for you, first living among the masses at the orphanage, then on the streets after you ran away. You weren't the only one in this situation. Hundreds of kids were orphaned in the Abyssal War. And you have done well enough for yourself since then, working odd jobs and getting training in your profession. But you are about to meet someone with answers about your family, answers to questions you never thought to ask. These answers will change your life forever. Trader States Aspiring Hero: You've always wanted to be a hero. You grew up stories of heroes: Alistair Hugh, the Slayer of Abaddon. Maliseri, the Sea Witch. Adrian Cardas, the High General of the Trader States. You even know the heroes which came before: Illithian, the Paladin. Theodrik, the Ice Mage. Samuel Traveller, the Savior. You grew up on a farm, but you knew that wasn't the life for you. So two weeks ago, you left home with a trade caravan and now you stand before the gates of New Lyaethus, capital of the Trader States, gateway to civilization. It is here you will find your fate and future. It is here you will become a hero. Gutter Rat Merchant Scholar: Knowledge is neither good nor evil, but either based on who holds it. Some fear it because of the power it possesses, but they do not respect it. I respect it, cherish it, work with it for the greater good. I believe it is my mission to safeguard knowledge from those who would misuse it. I am now searching after a ritual that has fallen in to the wrong hands that could be used to summon demons. This ritual is a test of my faith because I do not know what good could come of it. But I shall learn. Seeker: I am a seeker. I find things for the guilds for the right price, be they people, or products, or information. I have been contracted by the Machinist Guild to retrieve some blueprints they have lost. The details are scarce, but that is how things usually are. I am paid enough to not ask questions. I know that the Machinists speak of these plans in hushed whispers, that the thieves are somehow not human. Soldier Valis Captain: There is no greater honor in Valis than being a captain. Every man is a king on his own ship, and I shall be a king. My admiral has called me to his ship today to announce a new ship for his fleet and the man who will helm it. I will be that man. I have worked long and hard: For my admiral, for my country, for my glory. I deserve this position and all it shall lead to. Cast Away: You know nothing about yourself. It was just three days ago that you woke up on the shore with the weapons you have now. Shortly after, Skiver found you. An old, salty lizard man, he offered you food and a place to stay and now he offers you help in finding your identity. You woke up in the Salizar Wreckyards. Maybe there you can find something to help you remember. Explorer: The world is vast and there are many treasures in it that are undiscovered. You intend to remedy that though. You have been traveling most of your life searching for riches, first with your parent, then your aunt, now alone. You return to where you were born now, lured by the rumor of a great treasure. It may be dangerous. It may be cursed. But it will be yours. Sea Seer: Sea, sky, and earth: That is all there is and all you believe in. You were raised in the faith of Marduk, God of the sea. For years, you have been one of his acolytes, serving High Priest Loranthos, as your brothers have been sent out to spread the faith. Those who came long after you had Provence yourself have been given tasks, while you have had to wait. Now Loranthos calls you before him. Marduk has decided your purpose. Slave: Until a few days ago, I was a slave. It does not matter why, whether I was enslaved for a crime or taken as a child, whether I failed to pay debts or was merely at the wrong place at the wrong time. I was enslaved, and subject to horrible conditions. I was used for various things, but in the end I was just chattel on a ship, about to be sold again. A storm struck. It was no natural storm, and I saw the horned one who called it down on is flying among the clouds in the flashes of lightning. The ship was torn to splinters and I swam to shore. I passed out, but when I awoke I was free. I now search for two things. The man who freed me and the man who owned me. I owe them each something. Smuggler: Weapons, alcohol, poisons. Whatever you want, I can get it for you. It won't be cheap, but it will be quality. I work outside the law. I know the the secret tides and have greased the right palms. Still, there are some things beyond my control. I was recently pursued by privateers, seeking my cargo and my freedom. I was only able to keep the latter by sacrificing the former. I have to find some way to make ammends now, else I will lose my life instead of my liberty.